My Heart to Yours
by Minnity
Summary: Hanayo Koizumi is a sixteen year old girl who comes from a rich family. In addition to being the oldest daughter, a lot is expected from Hanayo. When her parents begin to discuss with her marriage arrangements things suddenly take a turn for the worse. Hanayo is placed in a mansion with six strange brothers to make a choice. A choice will be made that will not only effect her futur
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow people! This is my fan fiction "My Heart to Yours" it is a "Diabolik Lovers" fan fiction and I hope you enjoy! THERE IS FOUL LANGUAGE SO NO TABLE FLIPPING WHEN YOU SEE A CUSS WORD!**

* * *

"Hanayo, wake up!" A high-pitched voice squealed while shaking the body of the teenage girl. Hanayo slowly opened her blue-grey eyes only to meet her six-year-old sister's hazel ones. A smile tugged at Hanayo's lips as she grabbed the pillow from under her head and smacked her sister with it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she then stared at her sister who was sitting on the floor with two twin tails and a blue lace dress along with a frown on her face.

"Good morning Yukino, you look lovely today." Hanayo enthusiastically said. Yukino huffed and folded her arms, she seemed upset. Hanayo gave a curious look to her younger sister who finally met her eyes again.

"Sissy, why do you have to leave?" Yukino asked, Hanayo laughed and picked her sister up then set her down on her bed. She smiled and shook her head.

"That's because I have to get married, to help our family," Hanayo replied. Sometimes rich families had to arrange marriages for the oldest daughter or just their daughters in general. For Hanayo's case, if she chose not to go through with this then one of her four younger sisters would be put into her situation. Hanayo didn't want that for them, she wanted them to fall in love with whom their hearts choose.

"I have an idea! Why don't I go to the dinner meeting party thingy!" Yukino exclaimed, interrupting Hanayo's thoughts. Hanayo frowned, would that really be a good idea? Yukino is well behaved but isn't afraid to state her opinion and sometimes her opinion can be a little harsh. But Hanayo read something somewhere that young children and dogs have the ability to tell if someone's heart is kind, so why not?

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't tell our parents okay? Keep it a secret." Hanayo stated closing one eye and putting a finger over her lips. Yukino's eyes lit up before hopping off of Hanayo's bed and running towards the door.

"I won't say a thing to Mommy or Daddy, I promise!" Yukino replied enthusiastically before exiting Hanayo's room. Hanayo smiled to herself before standing up and stretching out her arms and letting out a yawn.

Hanayo changed into a white dress with a creative design, over it, she wore a black sweater, a feathered ear cuff, and her favorite pair of black military boots. She braided her strawberry blonde hair then left her room and headed towards the dining room for lunch. Yes, lunch, Hanayo had slept a little late today. The other night she couldn't get much sleep after finding out she was supposed to get married. She was having a casual conversation with her parents when her mother suddenly added in, "By the way you have a dinner meeting with six brothers, pay attention because one of them will become your future husband." It wasn't until Hanayo was walking away did it occur to her what her mother said.

Hanayo sighed, this could be a good thing for her family but what about her? Ever since she realized that she would be getting married soon she had this "off" feeling about it. (A/N: Let me be clear here she is a prospective bride, but her family send her to scope them out first before sending her to live with them) She didn't even know what any of these boys looked like to her! They could be horrible rude bastards...No... Maybe they ARE horrible rude bastards! Hanayo can't make inferences before meeting people, who knows? Maybe they are those dreamy boys you only see in the movies or on television. Hanayo pinched herself a few times to be sure she really was awake only for a maid passing by to notice what she was doing.

"Um, are you alright?" The maid questioned with a concerned look on her face. Hanayo put her hands behind her back and nodded her head in reply.

"P-Perfectly fine!" She replied quickly, honestly, she sounded like she was a psycho. The maid slowly nodded before continuing on with her duties. Hanayo mentally swore to herself before taking a seat at the dining table.

 _ **[*Time Skip*]**_  
Hanayo stared at herself in the mirror, could she really do this? Suddenly she felt something tug at her dress, she looked down to see Yukino staring at her with an impatient look on her face. Hanayo looked around before opening the front door and giving a small smile to her younger sister.

"Ladies first." This was Hanayo's excuse to give her more time to debate whether or not she should still go. Yukino gave Hanayo a suspicious glance before walking out the door to a fancy car. Hanayo didn't like fancy cars, but her parents insisted her to ride in a nice car, so it would have to do. Hanayo opened the door and helped her sister up into the car before climbing in herself.

"You're stalling aren't you sissy?" Yukino asked, Hanayo stiffened and looked out the window, trying not to make eye contact with her sister.

 _"Gosh, six-year-old girls have gotten smarter."_ Hanayo thought before taking out her phone from her bag to notify her mother that she had left.

"I have left the place of comfort." Hanayo texted to her mother. Several minutes of silence passed before her phone beeped to indicate her mother had responded.

"Yay! Remember, you're doing this for me and your sisters... Your deadbeat father as well." Her mother responded. Hanayo looked over at Yukino who was playing with her hair, Hanayo frowned. Maybe she would tell her mother that she brought Yukino along. But then again, maybe not. But... Technically she's lying and lying is bad, right? But if she told then... S-she would get in trouble. B-But she's being a bad influence on her sisters. But it was only one small lie, it couldn't be that bad! No, wait, she can't! She's such a horrible person!

 _ **[After fifteen minutes of arguing with herself]**_

It could get her out of her marriage! But it would be a big problem and her family would blame her if they went bankrupt! Hanayo turned on her phone and slid it open before finally giving in:

"Btw. I brought Yukino with me... 3" Hanayo texted back before shutting off her phone and putting it in her bag quickly, she was going to get an earful when she returned home but it didn't matter. As long as she had her sister with her she would have the confidence to get her through this dinner.

The car stopped outside of a mansion much bigger than Hanayo's home. Yukino looked at Hayano as if expecting her to say something but Hayano just shrugged and opened the door to exit the vehicle. She waited patiently for her sister to get out before she shut the door and watched the car drive away, she really was doing this. Hanayo took a deep breath before she took a step towards the huge estate and walked past the gate and headed towards the front door with Yukino. Hanayo knocked without hesitance, but it felt as if someone had cut open her stomach and released a dozen butterflies in her stomach then sewed it back up, it wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

After several seconds, the door still wasn't open. Hanayo let out a relieved breath, it's been over five seconds which means that nobody's home (obviously). Hanayo turned around and grabbed Yukino's hand to drag her along with her.

Yukino had a confused look on her face, but Hanayo wasn't going to stop for a moment to explain. Unluckily for her the door did end up opening, Yukino wasn't afraid to point that out either.

"Sissy, look! The door opened!" Yukino exclaimed in alarm, Hanayo paused and turned her head to see a nicely dressed handsome boy who had black hair, and glasses standing in the doorway staring at the two of them. Hanayo looked down at Yukino who stared back at her with big eyes. Hanayo looked at the ground then glanced back at the boy who had a questioning look on his face.

"Could it be you're the guest that was coming for the dinner meeting (or the party)" The boy asked, Hanayo stared blankly at him before she could say anything Yukino spoke up and let go of Hanayo's hand.

"Yeah! I and my sister was going to one!" Yukino exclaimed causing Hanayo laughed.

"I think you mean 'my sister and I'." Hanayo corrected. Yukino looked away and shrugged. Surprise, surprise! A wild attitude as appeared!

"Don't correct me! That's what teachers are for, not sisters." Yukino muttered. Hanayo nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah you're right, but sometimes sisters are the best teachers, especially the older ones!" Hanayo stated before turning around and walking back up to the front door of the mansion. Yukino stared at Hanayo with wide eyes before running up behind her.

"My name's Yukino Koizumi, I'm six-years-old!" Yukino told the boy, he barely acknowledged her. Hanayo contained her anger and nodded at her sister.

"My name's Hanayo Koizumi (I'm putting the first name before last name since it can cause confusion among some people), I am the oldest daughter, and I'm sixteen. I don't know if you were notified that I was bringing my younger sister with me, if not, I apologize." Hanayo hated herself, why was she being polite? Heck, she should act trashy! Usually at school it took her two weeks to even make friends but then again, she is being forced to do this. As she got closer, the boy's features stood out a bit more to her. He seemed only a little bit older than her, maybe eighteen or nineteen. His clothing looked like something only a butler would wear, but his trench coat was a little different from that of a butler. (╭ರ_•́)

He seemed to be examining Hanayo thoroughly just as she was before he finally said something, "My name is Reiji Sakamaki, I am the second son, eighteen years. Please come in." He replied Hanayo nodded before entering the house. She had a bad feeling about this.

When Hanayo entered the first person she saw, other than Reiji, was a blonde girl with red eyes. The two girls stared at each other, Hanayo had seen this girl somewhere before. But where? Ah! Hanayo remembered her name was Yui! She knew the girl knew her too but she just flashed a smile at her before following Reiji to a dining room. Sitting at the table were four very handsome boys. Hanayo saw four empty seats inferring one of those is where she's supposed to sit. Yui headed for a seat next to a boy with short red hair and emerald green eyes, he glanced at Yui then mumbled something to her with a smirk on his face. Hanayo saw Yui stiffen, but she eventually relaxed.

Hanayo had taken a seat at the edge of the table, Yukino sat in between her and Yui on her knees. Across from Hanayo was a boy with honey blonde hair and eyes the color of sapphires, although he looks a little careless he had to be the oldest. Hanayo's eyes drifted to the table before she felt for her bag and reached in to check if her mother had replied back. The only thing was, her phone wasn't in her bag. Hanayo's eyes widened as she glanced at Yukino who was holding something in her hand.

"Yukino," Hanayo whispered earning Yukino's gaze, "can I have my phone back?" Hanayo asked calmly. Yukino narrowed her eyes at Hanayo and looked away. What's wrong with her sister? Hanayo thought only teenagers were supposed to act like this! She should know since she is a teenager! Hanayo reached for her phone and snatched it out of Yukino's hands quickly. Yukino glared at Hanayo again but then looked away, folding her arms.

"U-Um, Yukino right?" Yui questioned. Yukino looked over at Yui and nodded in reply, she looked over at Hanayo and grinned before looking back at Yui.

 _"Oh gosh, she has that look on her face, she's going to say something!"_ Hanayo warned herself. Hanayo tried to think back to the time when she was six if she ever acted like this, no, she was a stupid six-year-old girl.

"So you know my sister, Hanayo?" Yukino said, Yui slowly nodded.

"Yes, somebody ran into me at the grocery store and I dropped everything outside. She helped pick them up, even though she was in a hurry." Yui replied Yukino frowned then pointed at Yui.

 _"NOOO, the moment has come!_ _Honesty will be the death of me!"_ Hanayo thought, biting her lip.

"You're conceited and stupid!" Yukino yelled, Yui's face turned blank, Hanayo heard a few of the boys snicker. Including the one next to Yui.

" _You'll never be friends with her. Idiotic sister! Cruel world!"_ Hanayo screamed inside her head.

"W-Wh..at?" Yui could barely get the words out of her mouth, Yukino gained a sad look on her face.

"You made her waste just a few seconds, she paid for it!" Yukino claimed with confidence, Hanayo stared at her sister with wide eyes. Was she talking about... That? Hanayo's gaze softened on her sister before she put a hand on her sister's head.

"That's enough Yukino." Hanayo softly said, Yukino looked at her sister who sighed then looked at the table.

"Sorry," Yukino mumbled Hanayo laughed then looked at Yui who was staring at the table with a guilty look on her face.

"Don't say it to me, say it to her," Hanayo stated, Yukino ignored her and stood up on the chair then raised a hand in the air as if expecting something to happen. Everyone stared at her with blank looks on their faces, Yukino seemed upset then sat down in her chair.

"This is boring, Hanayo stop being so calm, you should be stricter," Yukino complained Hanayo rolled her eyes. Hanayo heard footsteps behind her, she saw Yukino glance towards the end of the table. Hanayo turned her head to see what Yukino was looking at only to see another handsome boy with silver hair and ruby red eyes, great, just great, their all lookers. (I guess you could say he's 'cool' hehe get it? cause' he's a vampire... ha ha...(´•?•̥`)

Reiji narrowed his eyes at the strange silver haired boy, "You're late Subaru."

"How irritating." He mumbled before sitting down next to the blonde boy, Hanayo sighed then turned towards Yukino then smiled.

"You're bored right? I have a magic trick for you!" Hanayo opened her bag then pulled out a ¥5 and showed it to Yukino before tossing it into the air, "catching it", and finally opening the palms of her hands to show Yukino that it "disappeared". Yukino stared in amazement at Hanayo she then grabbed Hanayo's hands and turned them around, she looked back up at Hanayo her mouth dropped.

"Woah! Make it appear again!" Yukino exclaimed, Hanayo shook her head and folded her arms.

"Why would I? That's boring right?" Hanayo saw her sister frown, she then tugged at Hanayo's sleeve of her sweater.

"Come on, please? You said magic tricks are fun!" Yukino replied, Hanayo made her hand into a fist then held the coin in between her pointer and middle finger. She flipped it up in the air and Yukino caught it, she gaped.

"Ta-da!" Hanayo chirped, Yui had the same expression as Yukino, amazement.

"That's really amazing!" Yui commented. Yukino held the coin up to Hanayo's face.

"Make it disappear again, please?" Yukino pleaded. Hanayo frowned and shook her head, it wasn't all that cool.

"Why? What happens if it gets lost forever, what would we do then?" Hanayo asked, Yukino shrugged and pointed at Hanayo's bag.

"We can just get a new one then!" Yukino proclaimed Hanayo shook her head.

"No can do, that's the only ¥5 I have on me," Hanayo stated, Yukino looked as if all her hopes and dreams had been crushed. Hanayo flinched but then looked away from her sister.

"Hey, Hanayo can I ask you something?" Yukino asked Hanayo shrugged. Whatever Yukino has to ask is probably bad but even if Hanayo said no she would still say it anyways.

"I guess so," Hanayo replied but just as she said that food was placed in front of them.

There were several different foods to choose from something, Hanayo couldn't possibly eat by herself. Hanayo began by starting off with the bread roll, even without butter, it tasted good. Hanayo looked over to see if Yukino need any help only to see her sister had ate almost everything but the steak. Yukino was always a fast eater, she had such a big appetite and she somehow ate it all without hurling. Yukino grabbed a knife to cut the steak but Hanayo noticed her sister was holding it wrong, very wrong.

"Hey!" Hanayo snatched the knife harshly out of Yukino's hand, her skin being pressed against the blade of the knife. Hanayo dropped the knife pain shooting through her hand, why was that steak knife so sharp? Yukino gasped and stared at Hanayo who was staring at the horizontal cut on her hand and blood gushing out of her hand.

"W-why did you do that?" Yukino stuttered not looking at her sister, Hanayo's eyes shifted away from her hand and to the knife.

"You don't cut a steak that way, if I didn't take it from you, this would be you except... Impaled?" Hanayo replied, Yukino didn't look at her.

"You s-should clean off your blood." Yukino suggested, Hanayo nodded and stood up, Yui stood up as well.

"Um the bathroom is down the hallway and the fourth door down, I can show you if you want me to." Yui offered, Hanayo looked at Yukino and shook her head.

"Actually, could you stay with Yukino? She had haemophobia." Hanayo told Yui, Yui seemed confused.

"Um which one is that?" Yui questioned, Hanayo shook her head.

"Haemophobia is the fear of blood, um catch," Hanayo tossed her phone to Yui with her unharmed hand then smiled, "Keep her distracted with that." Hanayo said before turning towards the doorway.

 **Yukino's P.O.V. (Probably will only be one or two of these the whole story)**

"U-Um Yukino, what's your sisters password?" Yui questioned. Yukino snatched her sister's phone out of Yui's hands and entered it before looking at Yui and smiling.

"Do you want to hear one of my sister's songs?" Yukino asked, Yui raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister can sing? Does she have a pretty voice?" Yui tilted her head a little bit, Yukino nodded then looked at the ground.

"My sister used to be in a band with a few friends but one day, she got into a fight with the parents of one of her friends. They kept pressuring her saying that they wouldn't allow their daughter to be in a band, even if it was something she enjoyed. Hanayo snapped and punched the father of the parents, really hard." Yukino told Yui.

"She doesn't look like someone who'd punch someone." Yui stated, Yukino giggled.

"No? Hanayo's personality is layered, she has the confidence to defend those she cares about without violence but whenever someone threatens those people and they back her into a corner, she stops negotiating. After that day, a whole bunch of rumors everyone was scared of her so she distanced herself from the kids at school." Yukino felt like a genius child, she loved talking without screwing up her words.

"Oh but, aren't you a bit younger than her, how did you know kids distanced themselves?" Yui questioned Yukino nodded her head and pointed to herself.

"I'm ten years younger than her and I have three younger sisters, right? So she has to watch every single one of us whenever the nanny has something else to do. The nanny drops us off at Hanayo's school and when she walked out of her school, she was smiling but everyone seemed a little nervous around her. I see all! I'm a very observant child!" Yukino chirped in delight.

"Three younger sisters? How old is your mother?" Yui asked, Yukino folded her arms then gave Yui a suspicious look.

"That's rude asking a woman's age," Yukino saw Yui's eyes widened but then Yukino giggled, "She's thirty-four!" Yui blinked in surprise.

"T-Thirty-four, that's actually somewhat young, she must be fun." Yui replied, Yukino nodded then frowned.

"I like her, everyone does, except for Hanayo and Father." Yukino wasn't so sure on how her older sister felt but Hanayo has glared at their mother before.

"Huh? Why would that be?" Yui had concern in her eyes, Yukino shrugged then saw Hanayo walking back with a bandage wrapped around her hand.

"Hm...I don't know, I'll ask her!" Yukino suggested.

"Wai-Hey Hanayo why do you hate mother?" Yukino called to her sister, Hanayo stopped and stared at her sister.

"What?" Her older sister questioned, Yukino smiled.

"Why do you hate mother?" Yukino repeated, Hanayo folded her arms she seemed a little agitated.  
 **[Hanayo's P.O.V.]**  
" _Shit_ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ( **I SAID NO TABLE FLIPPING!)** , _how did she know?"_ Hanayo muttered quietly, yes she just went there she was upset for a very viable reason. The reason was because earlier on her way to the bathroom one of the brothers with a fedora _magically_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ appeared in front of her then got a little too close and went perv mode on her, she eventually got away but she was really pissed off. She saw Yukino grab her phone and look as if she was going to throw it.

"If you don't tell me I'm going to break your phone." Yukino threatened in a calm tone, Hanayo rolled her eyes and walked up to her sister and grabbed her phone. Then unlocked it to see it was on a page with all of her recorded songs.

"Hey! Don't get into my music, it's not for you!" Hanayo snapped, Yukino sighed and then gave her a strange look with mixed feelings.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Yukino mumbled, Hanayo looked up and saw the one with a fedora was sitting back in his seat with a smile on his face, staring right at her. Hanayo gritted her teeth, how annoying, how obnoxious, how... ERGH! She was so fucking done with this crap. She took a breath to calm herself before she grabbed Yukino's hand

"It's nothing, it's time to leave anyways. Thanks for the food,I guess I'll be here tomorrow at the appropriate time." Hanayo stated as calm as possible before dragging Yukino out of the room and outside. When she said that, she was sure in her mind she was saying so many swear words directed to that certain brother that by the time she was finished he would never go "perv" mode on her again! How dare he! Hanayo's grip on Yukino's hand tightened.

"Ow you're hurting me! What's wrong?" Yukino whined, Hanayo let go of her sisters hand.

"I told you, nothing is wrong!" Hanayo yelled angrily, Yukino's lip quivered as if she was going to cry but she didn't instead they drove home silently together.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's kind of long! It took me ten hours to write this whole thing**. **(Not straight I wrote it in about three different days) I don't have anything else really to say, goodbye!**  
 **I have posted this story on other websites and I would just like to say for starters so if you have seen this already then you will know that I AM NOT COPYING because it is MY STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter should be out soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanayo turned onto her side, it was 5:00 A.M. it had been several hours from when she returned home from the Sakamaki household. She stretched before hopping out of bed and changing into a grey shirt with a moon on it. Hanayo threw on black jeans and a pair of converse. She also put on a necklace with a moon and earrings with a moon. She wanted to make sure she was matching completely! She quickly brushed her messy hair before tying it into a ponytail and opening the door which led out to a hallway

Hanayo snuck down two flights of stairs to the kitchen, she made herself a gallon of warm tea and poured some of it into a cup before drinking three cups of it. She yawned and poured a bowl of cereal, she didn't feel like eating a beautiful homemade breakfast she just wanted a normal breakfast. She opened the fridge and took out the milk she poured it into the bowl full of cereal before taking out a spoon from a drawer and using it to eat her cereal. (This is the part where you're supposed to say, "Nooooo, really? Eat cereal with a spoon?")

Hanayo finished her cereal and put the bowl into the dishwasher before turning around to retreat to the safest of her room before _poof_ she saw her father standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring at her. She jumped and made a weird squeaking noise causing both her and her father to crack up. She noticed her was holding a bag, not like his usual briefcase.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, Hanayo smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure, I just kind of woke up and once I'm awake, I can never get back to sleep, you know?" Hanayo replied, her father nodded his head.

"I see," He paused as if he was thinking what to say, "how was the meeting the other day?"

Hanayo's smile faded away and she shook her head, "Those boys are really... Weird. I brought Yukino with me, just to boost my social skills, she didn't seem to like them that much." Hanayo stated, her father looked around before walking fully into the kitchen and getting very close to Hanayo.

"Listen, those boys are very handsome but whatever they say, whatever they do. Do not, I repeat, do not trust them because those boys are vampi-" A crashing noise interrupted her father's speech and he took a step away.

"Those boys are, what?" Hanayo was pretty sure he was going to say vampires, but that would be impossible. Her father looked around once again, why was he doing that? What was he looking around for?

"You'll understand soon enough. Now, for protection, _he_ has selected the one you must hold close to you. It's obvious which son it is, he's your age, but it won't be easy seeing they are... What they are. _He_ will not let you go,I know. _He_ cares greatly about you." Her father pulled out a folder from his bag and handed it to her, glancing to the side as he did.

"What's this?" Hanayo was staring blankly at the folder putting her hand on the side to open it. Before she could her father put his hand on top of hers, she looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Now is not the time. Today your mother is going to offer to take you kids to the park, refuse and say you must prepare your school forms, then look over this." Her father stated, Hanayo slowly nodded before he turned away from her.

"Father? Why do I have to go? What's the point?" Hanayo questioned, her father glanced over his shoulder at her.

"She has something special that only certain people will treasure," Her father's words held a familiar warmth, "That's what _he_ said to me the day of your birth and the one who _he_ has chosen will be one of the few who can see it, trust me... Trust _him_." Her father disappeared within a blink of an eye leaving Hanayo with so many questions to ask but with no one to answer. She closed her eyes for several seconds before opening them again, a smile pulling at her lips.

"I trust you," Her eyes drifted to the ground and they closed once again. "I trust _him_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! First let me thank you for all of your kind support, I appreciate every little bit of it. Second thing is, this chapter isn't very long. Final thing, I hope you enjoy the story and if you like it please favorite it so you are aware when I update it! :)**

 **I would also like to state she doesn't go back to the house in this chapter it's just a short slightly informational chapter but the next chapter will be where the fun begins.**

* * *

Hanayo had did exactly what her father told her to do, tell her mother she had to complete her school forms, and read the file. The file was very confusing, it was all in binary code. Now, Hanayo has only been able to remember a few words in binary and even so most of them were three to eight letter words. Out of all the 1's and 0's the only one that really stood out to her was "01010011 01100001 01100110 01100101" which means, "safe". The second line that stood out was "01001110 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01101101 " which means "no harm". (I did this off the top of my head! Binary is kind of confusing for me, so sorry if it's a little off)

"Agh! This is so confusing!" Hanayo exclaimed falling backwards onto her bed. So what? Her parents were sending her off to live with six teenage boys, no, vampire teenage boys. So they were hormonal and bitchy? This world really is full of surprises huh?

Nonetheless, Hanayo trusted her father. She knows that when Yukino and her younger sister grew up they would understand too. Hanayo let out a breathe of air before pulling out her phone and searching up a binary code translator. She typed ever number manually before nodding her head in understanding. The paper was a letter written by her grandfather with information.

 _Dearest Grandaughter,  
I know you are only doing this for your younger sisters but do not worry, you will be safe. I have asked that the boys of those household would bring no harm to you. When the time comes, I will return, I will free you. It will be all within time. Until then, stay put. Quite frankly you can fall in love with any of the sons, if that's possible for you. Your father and I have talked and decided that the easiest one for you to nestle up to would be the son who-haha, I'm not that easy. You will know once you meet, this is not fate, it's destiny.  
~Your Grandfather~_

Hanayo pursed her lips as she heard the front door open, she threw the file in the trashcan before running to the entry hall to see her mother, she met her gaze.

"Hanayo give Yukino, Ameko, Chibiko, and Asako some food and something to drink please." Her mother stated, Hanayo nodded her head and picked Asako up, grabbed Chibiko's hand and began walking to the dining room, Yukino and Ameko followed along.

Hanayo heated up Asako's milk and put her in a high chair. She gave her some baby food and she began to eat it without any complaint. Hanayo looked at her other three sisters and folder her arms.

"So what can I get for you three?" Hanayo questioned, they exchanged glances then whispered something to each other.

"I want applesauce and a ham sandwich with a glass of water, Ameko wants some lemonade and eggs, and Chibiko wants carrots and grapes no drink." Yukino replied, Hanyo laughed and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" Hanayo ran off towards the kitchen and began to prepare everything her younger sisters wanted, when she turned to go serve everything to them she met her mother standing in the doorway.

"You seem happy, why would that be?" Her mother asked, Hanayo laughed.

"Just because I get to spend time with my sisters." Hanayo replied, her mother folded her arms and nodded her head.

"Or is it because you won't have to take care of them anymore?" Her mother stepped into the kitchen, Hanayo frowned.

"Are you indicating I don't care about my sisters?" Hanayo narrowed her eyes at her mother who laughed.

"Even if you don't, there will be a time where you will have to watch them at your new residence." Her mother stated, Hanayo's eyes widened as she jumped.

"No! You can't!" Hanayo cried, her mother tilted her head.

"Why not? I thought you loved your sisters? Besides, you brought Yukino along with you." Her mother reminded, Hanayo held her hands up and waved them around as she shook her head.

"I was very, very, very wrong to. Those brothers are creeps!" Hanayo's mother bursted out laughing.

"Excuses, excuses. This is something you can't get out of. Now I'm going to go take a nap." Her mother spun on her heels and exited the kitchen leaving Hanayo gaping.

Hanayo entered the dining room and set the food in front of each sister. Yukino gave Hanayo a suspicious look but she didn't say anything. Hanayo walked over Asako who had finished eating her food, she was a mess. Hanayo wiped the food off of Asako's face and looked at her sisters.

"I'm going to go change Asako's clothing and put her down for a nap. Yukino watch them, I'll be back in less than five." Hanayo pulled Asako out of her chair and left her sister's alone in the room.


End file.
